Aaron and Emily: Seven Seconds
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Hotch finally makes it home and Emily is there every step of the way. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright so the next episode is Seven Seconds. The end of this episode is what the story will be focused on. Don't know about you guys but watching Hotch sit there watching Jack kinda brought tears to my eyes. But then I'm a sap when it comes to things like that. Anywho, no real summary for you. That will happen from time to time but have fun anyway.

Disclaimer: Do you really think Hotch would have had to go through the pain of sending Jack away if I owned it?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch walked out of his sister-in-law's house and made his way to his car. He had sat with Jack for about half an hour and Haley let him. After that he tried to talk with Haley but she told him she couldn't yet. Hotch sat in his car and debated with himself. He could either go back to his empty house and finally face that his wife and son weren't coming home or he could find Emily. It scared him but he had really come to rely on Emily since Haley had left. Like he had told her, she was a silent support, only asking questions when she felt he was ok to answer. With that thought running through his head, Hotch made up his mind. He started his car and drove off.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily finished up her last report as her cell rang.

"Prentiss."

"It's Hotch."

Emily sat up straight. "Hey what's up? You ok?"

"I just went to see Jack. He was asleep but,"

Emily nodded. "But what matters is you got to see him. Where are you now?"

She heard Hotch sighed. "Sitting in front of my house."

"You haven't gone in yet?"

"I don't know if I'm going to. You said one step at a time right?"

"I did and at least going there sounds like a very good first step." Emily looked around. "I just finished up my report, want me to meet you there?"

"You're working?"

Emily laughed. "Yeah I wanted to get the case report out of the way so I don't have to think about it come tomorrow."

"Smart."

"I thought as much." Emily paused. "So,"

"Yeah come meet me. Maybe you can get me to at least leave my car."

Emily smiled. "I'll do my best. I'll be there soon."

Hanging up, Emily grabbed her things and made her way out of the office. She climbed into her car and headed off for Hotch's house.

(A/N: Ok I know the Hotch we see might not act this way but look at how much the divorce affected him. He'll be back to the Hotch we all know and love by the end of the story don't worry.)

Driving, Emily wondered if Hotch tried to talk with Haley while seeing Jack. That could explain the odd note in his voice. Cause Emily knew it wasn't from just being at his house. Arriving at Hotch's place, Emily pulled her car into the driveway next to Hotch's. She could see him looking at her through his car window. Climbing out of her own car, Emily walked around to the driver's side of Hotch's. Hotch had his window down and Emily leaned against the car.

"Didn't take you long." Hotch said.

Emily shrugged. "Traffic isn't really that bad late at night."

Hotch nodded. "This is stupid, I lived in this house for years, I shouldn't be scared to go back in."

"You did live in it for years." Emily said. "But you always had someone to come home to. First Haley then Haley and Jack. Now you're coming home to it being empty where it's just going to be you. It's alright to be scared."

Emily moved as Hotch opened the car door. She gave him a small smile as he stepped out. The two stood leaning against the car for a few minutes just watching the house.

"Now or never." Hotch said almost to himself before pushing off the car.

Emily stayed in place and watched Hotch walk to the front door, pulling out his house keys as he went. He stopped in front of the door and looked over his shoulder at Emily. Taking the sign, Emily made her way to Hotch's side and stood beside him as he slipped his key into the lock and opened the door.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A couple of hours later, Emily found herself sitting on the couch in Hotch's house. He had gone in on his own and walked the house before telling Emily she could stay for a bit if she wanted. Seeing he wasn't quite ready to be by himself, Emily had accepted the offer and was now waiting for Hotch to return with a mug of coffee for himself and tea for her. Emily insisted Hotch make decaf for both of them or they'd never sleep.

"It doesn't taste the same." he'd said.

Emily had just waved him off and told him to stop whining.

"You know you're not this mouthy in the office." Hotch said as he handed Emily her tea.

Emily smiled. "Yeah well in the office I'm your subordinate. Here, if I'm not mistaken, I'm your friend."

Hotch nodded. "You are."

"Then I'm allowed to be mouthy." Emily said. "You'll just have to learn to deal with it."

Hotch smirked. "Fine."

Emily watched his smirk vanish as he looked around the living room.

"You gonna be ok tonight?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded. "I think I will be." he looked at Emily. "Thank you for helping me."

Emily sighed. "Hotch I already told you, we're family. There is no need to thank me. I wasn't going to let you go through this on your own."

Hotch smiled again. "You're a good friend Emily Prentiss."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so again Hotch maybe OOC but it works for my series. You'll just have to please get used to this Hotch. He'll be around for a while. Alright? Good. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Again, nothing from the peanut gallery. :D Kisses~Sarah!!


End file.
